Pokespe in Arms
by Rojo-The Legend
Summary: Primero que nada ya se lo del titulo, no se me ocurrio ninguno XD bueno esta es basicamente la historia del juego brothers in arms pero con los personajes de pokespe, hombres y mujeres, asi que habra romance y modificare la historia, por lo que no sera la misma aunque lo paresca al principio. Shipping variables por la muerte de personajes. Clasificacion T por que quiero.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno amigos, aquí con una…bueno, no se como llamarlo, quiza mini-serie o algo asi. En fin, a los que hayan jugado Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 les era mas facil comprender. La histora se centrara en Red (Matt Baker) y modificare un poco la historia, cambiare los personajes e introducire mujeres solo para que me alcanzen los personajes. En algunos me base en alguna accion que hicieron, en otros por su personalidad, y en otros por que no encontraba donde ponerlos. Asi que los dejo con la historia, aquí va el prologo. (Escribire en formato dialogo)**

**PD: Esta historia sigue la linea del tiempo del juego. Quiza después haga una continuación. No soy dueño de Pokemon!**

**Brothers in arms: The Adventure Start**

**Prologo**

Red se despertó, mientras ubicaba donde estaba llegaron Mac y Ruby a verlo.

Ruby: ¡Red! ¿Este bien, sargento?

Mac: ¡Esta bien, póngalo de pie!

Soldado:¡MORTEROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Una explosión y Red se incorporo finalmente, recogiendo una Thompson y disparando junto a los pocos soldados que seguían allí y no se habían ido por otro lugar o estaban muertos en esa trinchera del diablo al pie de la colina y con la espalda al bosque. Red vio que quedaban varios soldados, pero no muchos, aparte de Blue, Silver, Crystal, Ruby y Mac.

Soldado:¡Maldición!

Ruby:¿Por qué no funciona esta maldita radio?...¿Hola?...¿Hay alguien vivo allí?...Necesitamos a los tanques, y ¡los necesitamos ahora!

En ese momento un soldado cae por un disparo y un soldado va por el.

Soldado: Tranquilo amigo, todo estará bien.

El que manejaba la ametralladora le dijo:

Cabo: ¡Ya esta muerto, sigue disparando!-Ambos continuaron con su labor entonces-

En ese momento un soldado cae herido de gravedad a los pies de Ruby, quien lo va a atender.

Ruby: Tranquilo compañero, aguanta un poco más.

Mac: ¡RUBY! ¿¡Donde están los tanques!?

Ruby: ¡Va a morir, necesita ayuda!

Mac: ¡Moriremos todos si no haces que funcione esa maldita radio!

Ruby:-Mira de nuevo a los enemigos-Cabrones…. ¡Malditos cabrones alemanes!

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que pareció el fin. Por una esquina de las plantas salio un tanque alemán.

Soldado de primera clase: ¡Oh mierda, tienen tanques! ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí!

Mac: ¡No nos retiraremos! –Se apega al suelo- Cuerpo a tierra, todos a cubierto.

Entonces el tanque disparo el cañón y casi todos salieron volando.

Ruby: -Con una herida en el pecho, saca una pistola- VENIS A POR MI! ¡COGEDME CABRONES! ¡VAMOS, COGEDME!

Un tiro del tanque y el cadáver de Ruby cae a un costado de Red cubierto de sangre casi partido a la mitad. Mac trata de reanimarlo, ya que se va a la inconciencia.

Mac: ¡Red! ¡Red!...

**Hasta aquí no mas llega el prologo de esta mini-serie, espero que les guste y si no les gusta entonces no les gusto si les gusto denle un review y esto fue todo. Aquí les dejo a quien representa cada uno de los que van apareciendo.**

**Red: Matt Baker – Blue: Sam Corrion – Silver: Courtland – Cristal: Mckreary**


	2. Maldito aterrizaje

**Bueno, a fin de cuentas, dire por que he estado inactivo: una familiar se casa y andan de aquí para alla, con el asunto de los viajes, la ropa, etc. Entonces estare inactivo, creo, si no entonces me veran pronto mas activo y podre darles mas fic.**

**Omo ya se dijo, esta es una mini-serie, basada en el juego Brothers in Arms: Road to hill 30. Este es el primer episodio, se explicaran los personajes en una planilla que subire después, por el momento, les dejo esto.**

**PD: Ruby usa lentes y no lleva su gorro debido a que tiene un casco, que siempre lleva puesto y Oak es mas joven (cerca de 40 años pienso yo, el resto de los protas es de entre 20-27 años).**

**Maldito Aterrizaje**

Estaban el escuadron de Red con este y su superior, Lance "Mac" Hassay en un avion, volando sobre Normandia. Estaban esperando llegar a su punto de aterrizaje para saltar y empezar la batalla. Su mision consistía en aterrizar, ayudar a las tropas que desembarcaran y luego moverse hacia el interior, en el caso de su compañía o division, la ciudad de Carentan. (**Nota: Algunos datos los saque de otra parte, para que la historia se entienda**).

Red: (Pensamiento) Yo no pedi ser sargento….. Pero no tuve elecion. Ahora tengo 13 personas bajo mi mando. 13 familias que esperan que les devuelva a sus esposos e hijos.

…

13

…

El numero de la mala suerte.

(Mientras los pilotos)

Piloto: No creo que lleguemos.

Co-piloto: ¿en serio?

Piloto: La tormenta es fuerte y he visto antiaereos disparar por alla.

Co-piloto: Mierda, Preparemos a los hombres (aprieta un boton).

(En los soldados)

Se prendio una luz roja al lado de la puerta y Mac y Red se paran al igual que los soldados.

Mac: ¡Enganchen! (Los soldados enganchan un gancho en una pasarela que habia arriba para sujetarse) ¡Revisen el equipo! (los soldados revisan armas, unción, granadas, etc) ¡Recuerden, el grupo sigue unido! ¡Cuando lleguen a tierra buscan de inmediato a Red! ¡Numeren revision!

Soldado: ¡14 listo!

Soldado: ¡13 listo!

Soldado: ¡12 listo!

Soldado: ¡11 listo!

Una explosion sacude el avion y todo se desordena.

Green: ¡Le han dado a Blue!

Blue: (parandose) ¡Estoy bien!

Pearl: ¡Salgamos de esta mierda de infierno!

Dia: ¡Tenemos que saltar sargento!

Mac: ¡Hay que esperar la luz verde!

Dia: (un poco molesto por lo terco que era) ¡Si esperamos mas, no habra una maldita luz verde!

Mac: ¡Red! ¿¡Listo?! ¡A la puerta!

Red se para en la puerta y observa todo lo que pasa: aviones en llamas, paracaidistas cayendo y quien sabe si vivos o no. Eso acompañado de los antiaereos.

Red: (Pensamiento) Yo nunca pedi ser sargento….

Un antiaereo golpea el ya dañado avion y Red cae, logrando activar su paracaídas a tiempo para salvarse. A lo lejos ve su paquete de armas caer, a unos 500 metros de el.

Red llega a tierra y comprueba su estado.

Red: Bueno, al menos no estoy herido, esa cosa pudo matarme, si que tengo suerte. Lo malo es que estoy desarmado. Espera (revisa su equipo y encuentra una pistola) al menos puedo defenderme, espero que no hayan muchos alemanes por aquí.

Red avanzo hasta una casa donde vio caer dos paracaídas y se encontro a Mac en un muro.

Mac: ¡Red! ¿Donde estan sus armas?

Red: Salieron volando al segundo impacto.

Mac: ¡Maldita sea! ¿No tiene nada?

Red: Tengo una pistola (la muestra).

Mac: Asegurese de que funcione bien y luego sigame, ese lugar tiene mala pinta.

Red revisa el arma y van a traves de la granja. Escuchan a dos alemanes hablar.

Mac: ¡Tu izquierda! (eliminan a los alemanes cada uno a uno de ellos, aprovechando Red de tomar un arma alemana)

Red: (Examina el cadáver que cuelga con su paracaídas de un arbol con culpabilidad y reconoce a un miembro de su escuadron)….Pobre Emerald…..no tenia que acabar asi…..nadie deberia… (le quita una chapa de su cuello en la que aparece su nombre y la guarda para el conteo de bajas)…creo que el tampoco tenia armas, los alemanes debieron aprovecharse de eso…

Mientras Red cubria de maldiciones a los alemanes, Mac examinaba un mapa.

Mac: No tengo idea de donde estamos, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí. Ahí una casa adelante, preguntaremos donde estamos.

Avanzaron hasta un muro cercano, donde se ven a dos soldados detras de una camioneta.

Mac: cubreme, avanzare primero (avanza hasta otro muro cercano).

?:Trueno!

Mac: ¡Rayo! ¿Quién va?

Ruby: (Sale de detrás con Oak) ¡Por fin! ¡Red y Mac! Pense que nos habiamos perdido.

Oak: Ssshhhhh… Guarde silencio o se nos vendra encima medio ejercito aleman.

Ruby: ¿Alguien sabe donde estamos?

Mac: Ni idea.

Oak: (observa la casa detrás de ellos) Lo averiguare, quedense aquí.

Oak se acerca a la casa y toca la puerta.

Oak: Hola, je suis merican.

Mujer francesa: (murmura algo en frances (recuerden que ellos son de estados unidos))

Oak: AMERICANO. ¿Qué ciudad es esta?

Mujer francesa: (murmura lo mismo)

Oak: ¿Alguno habla frances? No entiendo una maldita palabra de lo que dice.

Ruby: Yo hablo un poco, señor.

Oak: Bien, hijo, entonces venga aquí y hable con la señora.

Ruby se acerca a la puerta u habla unas frases con la señora.

Ruby: Dice que estamos al noroeste de Sant Mere-Eglise…

Oak: ¡Me cago en…!

Mac: Ven aquí (Toma la radio y ve su se puede comunicar y habla algo por el radio) Joder, esto es malo.

Red: ¿Qué pasa?

Mac: Los alemanes han jodido la soresa del ataque aereo y se han jodido a muchos. Estamos en el area de la 82 division.

Red: No jodas, ¿ahora que?

Oak: Ustedes muevanse por esa puerta, recogan al que encuentren y luego eliminen esos antiaereos. Y intentare comunicarme con el puesto de mando de la 82 para contactar nuestros hombres. (Mac de la orden correspondiente) CUIDENSE. Es una orden.

**Demoro mas de lo que pense, pero bueno. Una cosa: algunos datos los saque de una serie llamada Bando of Brothers, para que tenga mas desarrollo la historia. Tambien, que no ira tan rapido como pense, pero tendra su ritmo, quiza un capi cada dos semana o cada mes o cada semana o que se yo, pero sera desde ahora. Sin mas….Review?**


End file.
